greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Starstorm
History Origin Starstorm was a male humanoid who claimed the planet Ogoro in Space Sector 1417. He was noted for being a once a great heoric figure of this world in the past and his father was known to have perished in some manner with Starstorm fearing to die in the same manner. During this era, he claimed to had been the nemesis of Sinestro. His powers stemmed largely from the Helm of Starstorm that was an item that provided him an array of abilities that worked by manipulating light. Among these included the capacity to disrupt a Power Ring users ability to control a Lantern Energy Construct. In addition, the Helm provided Starstorm the capacity to locate any source of power. At some point, Starstorm fought against Sinestro and used his powers to what was described as being quite "annoying" according to the Korugarian. These conflicts spanned years and Starstorm was known to have used his helm to track down the Qwardian Power Rings. His power allowed him to see the faint traces of yellow in order to track his quarry. In a past engagement, Starstorm was defeated by Sinestro and humiliated. This left him a broken man. He was known to have begged for his life at the time and cried out in terror at what Sinestro threatened to do to him. This encounter led to him promising never to use the Helm after Sinestro threatened to kill him if he ever wore it again. The incident left him a coward to not only himself but to his world. This led to him being mocked and ridiculed for his defeat. As a result, everyone had lost faith in him after seeing him broken into being a shadow of his former self as he spiralled into a path of self-pity. The Other Hero By 2012, the once famous Starstorm was a shadow of the man who once claimed to be Sinestro's nemesis. He claimed to had no friends or family as a result of what Sinestro had done to him. Furthermore, he stated that his life held little value to him anymore after his last encounter with the Korugarian and that he had become a coward as a result. Living on Ogoro, he wore simple rags and kept to himself on Ogoro whilst hiding the Helm of Starstorm as he promised to never wear the item again. He began to be afraid of tomorrow and spent days utterly alone where he pushed his trash cart. He hated himself more than others hated him. However, at the time, Sinestro returned though this time he was a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He demanded Starstorm wear his Helm once more as he needed its abilities to track down Lyssa Drak who was a former member of the Sinestro Corps. She had been using the Book of The Black to hide her presence from the Green Lantern and thus he needed Starstorm's abilities to track her Qwardian Power Ring. Starstorm initially refused and reminded Sinestro that the Korugarian warned him that if he ever did so that he would be killed. However, Sinestro threatened to kill him if he did not do so but Starstorm simply urged his nemesis to simply kill him. However, Sinestro did not and instead used his Green Lantern Power Ring to bring forth the Helm of Starstorm and forced its wearer to place it on his head. With that done, he forced Starstorm to use his abilities to track down Lyssa Drak. He told Sinestro that he had no idea on how it felt for people to lose faith in their hero. However, at that point, the pair were attacked by Lyssa Drak who used Energy Constructs to entangle the two. She revealed that Sinestro had lost Korugar and she intended to gorge upon his stories to feed herself on his fears. Furthermore, she began to reveal Starstorm's own past to himself and stated that he would die as his father with it being a miserable death. Sinestro instead urged Starstorm to overcome his fears but he was unable to do so and begged Lyssa Drak to spare his life. A disgusted Sinestro simply moved towards Starstorm and threw his Helm at Lyssa Drak which created an energy explosion that knocked the her out. Sinestro told Starstorm that he had seen people claw back from far greater darkness than what he experienced and stated that his former "nemesis" was no Hal Jordan. Those words confused Starstorm who asked who Hal Jordan was but Sinestro said it was not important and proceeded to depart the world with the Book of The Black. A desperate Starstorm begged Sinestro for help as he wanted to know how he could find his way back but the Korugarian simply departed the world on his own mission. Little Concern Afterwards, the Guardians of the Universe arrived on the planet where they easily managed to apprehend Starstorm. Trapped within their grasp, they interrogated him and demanded to know the location of the Book of The Black. He simply confessed that he did not know and begged the Guardians not to hurt him. Starstorm also pleaded to be left alone to "whoever you are". The Oans simply responded that they were the Guardians of the Universe and that everyone should know them. Ganthet reminded his comrades that they came in search for the Book and that Starstorm was of little concern to them since he did not know its whereabouts. A female Oan agreed with Ganthet's assessment and stated that Starstorm was of very little concern to them whereupon she exerted her energy that killed Starstorm with his flesh being removed from him as a result of the act. As the Guardians departed, the shattered bones of Starstorm wer left behind that crumbled to the ground. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Starstorm/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters